


Join the Gym

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Ivar is your personal trainer at the gym





	Join the Gym

Signing up for the gym had been a decision you made on the spot. There was no real forethought behind the action, you just woke up one day and decided you wanted to maintain your health and take a proactive role. Now you aren’t so sure if that was such a great idea. Your personal trainer was a God…well he looked like one anyway. He was at least six feet tall, towering over you but not in a threatening manner. His long body was toned and fit all over; muscles on top of muscles, but not in the over the top bodybuilder way. His hair was a long brown that swayed with every movement when it wasn’t tied up and looked so touchably soft and thick. You’d had more than one fantasy about his head between your legs while you held onto his impressive mane.

His name is Ivar and he’s a level of hot that belongs in a category all on his own. He’s so hot that you can’t help but feel a little intimidated. You become shy and quiet in his presence, only answering his questions with as few words as possible. He made you feel like that inadequate 15 year old girl back in high school, and you didn’t know how to move past that.

“Hey Y/N/N! You ready to get started today?” Ivar asked, his hands on his hips and a beautiful smile across his face, making your own flush bright red. You gave a slight nod and offered up a shy smile, not making eye contact for too long. You followed Ivar’s long legs over towards the mats for stretching. He always wanted to make sure your body was loose and prepared for whatever workout he was about to put you through, and you had done them enough times that you knew exactly what to do without being told. Pulling your arms up and behind your head, you closed your eyes at the pull rushing through your muscles, breathing deeply. You never noticed the way his eyes lingered on your chest inside of your sports bra when you pushed them up and out or how he felt paralyzed by your ass whenever you would bend over in his line of sight.

Bending over you kept your legs straight and lowered yourself until your fingers touched the floor. At his first tap on your shoulder you began to walk your hands out until you were in downward facing dog pose. The stretch felt amazing along the expanse of your body and you let out a little moan without realizing it, but Ivar certainly heard it and his dick began to twitch to life inside of his gym shorts. Clearing his throat he moved in front of you, laying his hands along your back and aiding in the stretch. The feeling of his bare hands across your exposed lower back sent a shiver down your spine. His touch was warm but firm, giving you all kinds of ideas you shouldn’t be having.

Lifting your head you noticed you were eye level with a rather impressive bulge, making you gasp and look back down quickly, hoping the mat would suddenly become a lot more interesting. It didn’t. You noticed the shifting of his feet within your line of sight and you wondered if he was just as embarrassed as you.

“Y/N can you come with me to my office please?” Ivar asked quietly, assisting in pulling you up from your position to look in your eyes. You noticed the slight blush in his cheeks, his brow had a light sheen of sweat, and his pupils were so large that his beautiful blue had turned black in color. You couldn’t find it in yourself to speak but you weakly nodded your head as he took your hand and practically dragged you into his office.

“I am so sorry, Ivar. I didn-” As soon as the door was shut and locked behind him he was on you. His mouth slanted over yours in a rough but passionate kiss. After only a moment’s hesitation you kissed him back with the same intensity, finally burying your hands into his thick locks and giving a gentle pull, making him growl rather loudly. You saved that piece of information for another point in time.

“You’ve been driving me crazy! The way you smell, the way you move, and your body in these tight little short sets.” He landed a loud smack onto your ass making you let out a sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan. “Fuck! Please tell me you need me too.” He breathed heavily against your mouth, your foreheads pressed tightly together. His hands couldn’t seem to stay in one place for too long, roughly squeezing and pulling everywhere he landed. The frenzied movements he made had all of your coherent thoughts going right out the window. Suddenly all you knew was you had to have this man, and you needed him naked as soon as possible.

You frantically pulled off his tank top, revealing a chiseled torso that you wanted to map out with your tongue, which is exactly what you did. Your tongue smoothly passed over every ridge and valley it found, circling around his nipples before giving them each a nip with your teeth. The sounds he made had you embarrassingly wet and he had hardly even touched you yet. Something that he seemed to want to remedy as soon as possible as he ripped your sports bra in half off of your body, pushing you against his desk and having you lie flat on the wooden surface.

Your nipples were in tight and hard peaks from the cold air within his tiny office, something he seemed to appreciate as he roughly pinched and pulled them, sending lightning bolts of pleasure straight to your throbbing clit. Once he was content with his work, he pulled your shorts of in one swift motion, tossing them somewhere behind him. It barely registered in your mind that you were still wearing your socks, but you couldn’t seem to care within the moment. Placing your feet flat against the edge of his desk, he pushed your legs open wide and let out an inhuman growl, biting his bottom lip and rubbing his fingers through your slick.

You shrieked as his mouth covered your pussy, his tongue snaking out to tease your clit as he drove two fingers into your tightness. “Ivar!” Your eyes rolled back as he dragged your first orgasm from you at an alarming rate, and one of your arms swung out almost involuntarily, taking out the pictures and papers that had survived the initial impact of him pushing you onto his desk.

“Fucking taste so sweet,” Ivar purred against you, fucking his fingers into your body while you whimpered loudly, pushing down onto him. He didn’t stop his torture, his fingers twisting inside of you and curling to reach the places he knew would make you scream.. You arched up on the desk as you fell headfirst into bliss on his fingers and tongue.  
Panting heavily, you smiled, reaching for Ivar and he withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean of your taste, before he devoured your mouth with his own, his cock grinding against you through his shorts. His hands were everywhere, grabbing your ass, your hips, your thighs; he didn’t know where to touch you and at the same time, wanted to touch you everywhere. You were addicting to him and he felt as if it would never be enough.

“Ivar,” you gasped, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and into his locks, as the other clung to his bulging bicep. “Want you…inside me.”  
He grinned as he nodded at you. “Turn around. Want you on all fours on top of the desk.” The command settled pleasantly in your belly, serving to further your arousal. You twisted your upper body, dragging yourself onto the desk so you were on all fours.  
“Ivar!” You yelled in surprise from the sudden bite he gave to both of your ass cheeks.

He chuckled behind you. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You have no idea what this ass does to me.” His fingers were back at your soaked pussy, rubbing your clit until your thighs were quivering once again. The sound of his shorts being lowered made you push back into his hand, which quickly retreated. One hand landed on your left ass cheek, and a second later, you felt the head of his cock nudge at your entrance, teasing you and pulling a whimper from you.

“You want this, baby?”

“Yes, Ivar…fuck me…please.” His hand splayed across your lower back, smoothly caressing your skin as he brushed along your spine. He stopped briefly at the base of your skull, smirking as he pushed into you another inch or so. His fingers began threading through your hair and tugging your head backwards so your neck strained and your arms were stretched out. “Tell me you want me, baby.”

“Please.” you rasped, gasping for air.

He gave you a second before slamming home, his hand fisting in your hair and holding you steady as he started to pound into you hard and fast. Your knees started to skid across the desk, squeaking across the floor as the entire piece of furniture wobbled under the abuse of Ivar’s wild thrusting.

“So fucking beautiful,” he panted, his free hand digging into your hip as he fucked you. Every time he hit home, you whimpered and moaned out, trying desperately not to scream. Your pussy tightened around his length, and Ivar groaned, biting his bottom lip briefly as he watched himself disappear into your wet depths. “Come for me, Y/N. Wanna feel you.”  
You opened your mouth to reply, but cognitive thought had left the building as he kept pounding into you, pushing you over the edge. Your walls clenched around him, making him grunt, making him tighten his grip on your hair and hip.

“I’m close,” he gasped, keeping the brutal pace. “Can you hear how fucking wet you are?” He growled, making you moan loudly at the sound. His fingers released your hair entirely, allowing him to grip both your hips in his large hands, his fingers pressing into your skin so hard, you could feel bruises that would surely be there for days afterward.  
His hips began to stutter but somehow managed to keep the pace, and you started to scream, unable to hold back any longer as pleasure coursed through your body. The desk creaked underneath you, and Ivar practically roared as he slammed into you once more. His come spurted into your body, making you feel warm from the inside out, and both of you collapsed. Ivar only just managing to keep his full weight from crushing you.

Heavy panting filled the room, and he groaned as he pulled his body away from yours. Your legs dangled over the edge of the desk, and you gave a whimper as he stroked one hand over your back and ass. The feather light touch leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Now that’s a workout.” You said through a laugh, glad to hear his own laughter following yours.

“How about I take you to dinner and I start training you…privately?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You said with a wink.

Boy were you glad you decided to join the gym.


End file.
